


Any Other Business

by knitekat



Series: First Meetings [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: Lester's no longer concussed...





	Any Other Business

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to fififolle for the beta.

Danny found himself wishing he'd brought something to the meeting, anything so he could have spent time packing it up rather than having to so obviously loiter until everyone else had left. He knew he looked suspicious, considering he was usually the first one out, and the look Abby shot him as she elbowed Connor before the geek could say anything, just proved it. Not that James had been any more subtle, not when he'd glanced Danny's way at the end of the meeting and announced that he was no longer concussed or the way he was slowly picking up his paperwork. 

“Did you want something, Quinn?” James drawled once the room was empty, his paperwork now in a neat pile before him. “Otherwise, stop making the place look untidy.”

“You've been cleared by Ditzy?” Danny asked, almost kicking himself for stating the obvious but... well, he had to be sure. 

“I believe I mentioned that,” James said, making a point of flicking through his papers as if to check.

“Right,” Danny muttered, wondering why the hell he was having so much trouble just asking James out. He already knew his guv'nor was interested, didn't he? Or maybe that was the problem, they hadn't mentioned what had happened between them in the past since that day in James' office when Danny had asked him for a rain-check. Partly because Danny had been busy trying to prove his worth to the team, that he wasn't just on it because of what he and James had... might have. That and he hadn't wanted to end up gazing longingly at James' arse, even though it was a lovely view, and be had up on sexual harassment charges if James had changed his mind about them. 

“Oh, for fuck sake,” James said as he dropped his paperwork onto the meeting table. “Quinn, I assume you had something to say to me? Spit it out, man!”

“I don't spit.” Danny almost cursed his words when James' eyes widened slightly. “Er...”

“I do hope you're not going to change your mind, Danny.”

Danny looked up when James almost purred his name, all his fears vanishing as he met James' desire-darkened eyes. “Never, James, never.” His gaze darted towards the door, before back to James when his guv'nor chuckled. 

“Eager, aren't we, Quinn,” James murmured. 

“Danny,” Danny corrected automatically, hope growing in his heart. 

“Danny,” James said. “As I was trying to say, this is neither the time nor the place.”

“But later?” Danny had to press, had to know if they were both on the same page or if he'd jumped ahead, and not for the first time. He fought down the urge to move, to squirm when James tilted his head and just considered him for what felt like hours. 

“Definitely later,” James agreed, a small smirk on his face. He picked up his paperwork once more and swept past Danny, pausing for a moment to murmur, “And I look forward to seeing if you are telling the truth.”

Danny took the opportunity to watch James' arse before the door closed behind him. He frowned when he rewound James' last comment, guffawing when understanding dawned. He shook his head in amusement, James obviously did hide a lot beneath those fancy suits and Danny would enjoy finding them all out and he'd make sure James enjoyed every moment too.


End file.
